Percy's Pine
by GilbM13
Summary: Percy runs away from home at the age of ten, but runs into three others who are just like him. To protect his friends Percy sacrifices himself so that they can be safe. He is turned into the pine tree that protects the camp, known as Percy's Pine. AU where Percy sacrifices himself instead of Thalia. How will events play out differently?
1. Sacrifice

Percy's Pine

 **AN: Hey this is my first story and some feedback would be great if possible. I have changed some of the ages in this story, deal with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

The five of them ran desperately up the hill, hoping to escape the grasp of the huge number of monsters chasing them.

A boy, who looked to be around 12 years old with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, led them. Just behind him was another boy of a similar age with a rasta hat on his head and the furry legs of a goat pulling along a small girl who was seven, with blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes. Finally, bringing up the rear were two ten year olds, both with raven black hair. One was a girl with electric blue eyes and her hair was short and spiky. The other was a boy with deep sea green eyes and tangled hair that was swept to the side.

"We're almost there. Just keep going!" The boy with the rasta hat yelled.

"They're gaining on us!" Called the raven haired girl. The group of monsters were closing the gap on the small group ahead of them and the hellhounds in the group began to howl at the thought of fresh meat.

Hearing this the raven haired boy sped up until he was level with the leading boy.

"Luke, we're not going to make it." He stated bluntly as he panted from running.

"Don't say that Perce! We can do it." Luke replied. Percy just shook his head as they continued running.

"They're gaining too quickly for us to outrun them. We need a distraction."

Understanding what he was saying, Luke's eyes went wide, "No Percy! I can't let you…"

He was cut off by Percy as he continued.

"They're after me and Thalia and I can't let anything happen to her."

During this conversation the fastest monsters were now only twenty metres behind the group.

"Percy…" Luke began, but again Percy cut him off.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe Luke." He said turning to look directly into Luke's eyes. "Don't let them try to stop me. Get them safe while I hold them off. Promise me." Percy said solemnly, accepting of his fate. Luke looked at him and saw the determination deep in his sea green eyes.

"I promise." He said, barely audible over the sound of the thunder and rain, but loud enough for Percy to hear it.

Percy slowly began to drop back until he was again level with Thalia. As he looked over at her, all doubts that he had previously had vanished. He knew that if he sacrificed himself and Thalia, Luke, Grover and Annabeth survived it would be worth it.

"Percy." Thalia said, getting his attention. "I'm going to hold them off while you guys get to safety." She bravely stated. Percy then looked up at Luke and nodded who saw it and began to drop back. The nearest monsters, the furies were only mere metres away now. It was now or never.

Percy looked directly into Thalia's eyes and stated, "Sorry Thals, but that role is already taken." He then smiled as Thalia looked confused for a second before a look of realisation crossed her face. Luke then swooped in and grabbed Thalia, dragging her away.

"No Percy! You can't! Don't do it!" She cried desperately at him as she tried to escape Luke's firm grip, but was unable to. Percy just looked at her and smiled sadly before stopping and turning to face the enemy.

Noticing what was happening, the little girl called Annabeth, turned and was about to go to help Percy when she was picked up by Grover.

"Put me down!" She screamed, almost hysterically, but Grover would not let go as he carried her up the hill. She had tears streaming down her face as she watched the monsters approach Percy, as he stood defiantly in front of them, blocking the path. He pulled out a standard ballpoint pen and uncapped it, releasing a beautiful three foot long bronze sword, and pointed it at the monsters.

"Come on then you ugly mutts!" He shouted as the nearest hellhound lunged at him. He swiftly stepped to the side and swung down, decapitating the monster and causing golden dust to burst from where it once was.

The other four had now reached the top of the hill and were beginning to move down it, with Thalia and Annabeth still resisting.

One of the furies then hissed, "Perseus Jackson. Son of the sea. Are you ready to die?"

In answer Percy charged at the monster and slashed at her before she could react. Once the golden dust had settled, all the surrounding monsters stared at him as the two remaining furies looked at him with fury etched deep into their faces. With a roar they all attacked.

Percy was fighting back but there were too many and he was tired after running for so long however, the thought of keeping his friend's safe gave him newfound strength and endurance to continue, but even that would not last forever. He carried on cutting through the hellhounds, but there were too many and the furies kept swooping in and slashing at him with their talons. He was bleeding profusely from cuts all over his body.

He tried to sidestep away from the attack of a hellhound, but his foot caught and he fell to the ground. He started to get up, but he was too slow and he felt the slash of claws on his back and he collapsed to the ground. _"I guess this is the end."_ Percy thought as he lay dying on the forest floor. _"At least I died doing something good."_

"Percy!" The shout echoed around the forest as Thalia stood watching the sight before her in shock. She had managed to escape Luke's grasp and ran back to help Percy, but when she arrived she saw him lying on the floor in a pool of his blood.

She couldn't move as she just looked at him, surrounded by a significantly smaller group of hellhounds. It was then that she had shouted. All the monsters turned to look at her, but all she cared about was the boy on the floor. Percy slowly turned his head to look at her and smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace, before he slowly began to close his eyes. The monsters then began to move towards her, but as they did, a huge amount of water struck Percy's body, which was followed by a bright flash of light.

Once Thalia opened her eyes the monsters were gone, and where Percy Jackson was, there was now a tall pine tree.

Thalia fell to her knees in shock, as the others reached her. The looked around confused, as they could see no signs of the monsters or Percy anywhere. They then noticed the giant tree that had not been there previously and they all seemed to understand.

"It was supposed to be me." Thalia said as she then began to sob. She was soon joined by the others as they all began to cry together and mourn the sacrifice of their friend.


	2. A New Family

**AN: First off thanks everyone for the support on the first chapter. 8 reviews, 59 follows and 37 favorites is crazy. Honestly didn't think I would get that response so thanks again. Anyway back to the story.**

 _4 months earlier_

Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were walking through the streets of the city. It was dark, with only small areas being illuminated by lights. It was silent except for the occasional car horn shattering it.

"Stop." Luke suddenly said.

Thalia, instantly on edge replied, "What is it?" Her weapon ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"Listen." Luke said. "There's a sound coming from that alley." He said pointing ahead to the alley.

"Should we see what it is?" Annabeth enquired.

"Yeah, but be careful. It could be a monster." After Luke said this each of them readied their weapons. Luke held his sword, Thalia took out her can of mace and released her spear while tapping her bracelet to show Aegis, her shield and Annabeth held a bronze knife in her hand.

They heard another bang coming from the alley and all slowly turned into it. The alley was almost pitch black, with only the glow emanating from the trio's weapons. They could faintly make out a humanoid shape which was standing over a garbage bin.

"Hey!" Luke called out. The person instantly world around while holding something in his hand. " _It looks like a pen_ " Thalia thought to herself when she saw it.

Annabeth then proceeded to pull out a flashlight she had and aim it at them. They could see him clearly now. It was a boy, he looked to be around ten with jet black hair and swirling green eyes. He only had a pair of shoes and some ratty jeans on, barely looking better than rags and his eyes showed fear in them.

"What's your name?" Luke asked. The boy still looking scared, noticed the weapons they held and quickly masked his fear.

"Stay back." He warned without any trace of fear in his voice. He quickly pulled the cap off his pen and a beautiful three foot long blade sprung free. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth all looked in awe at the blade.

"We don't want to hurt you." Thalia said.

"That's what they all say before they attack." He replied.

Thalia thought about this for a second before she placed her spear and shield down and motioned for Luke and Annabeth to do so as well. Annabeth did so instantly, but Luke was more reluctant before Thalia glared at him and he also placed his sword down.

"See we just want to talk." Thalia stated.

The boy seemed to think about this for a second before he put the cap of his pen on his sword, causing it to shrink back into a pen which he placed in his pocket.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked looking up at him.

"Percy." The boy quickly answered.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Thalia and this is Luke." Annabeth said.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Luke asked.

"Looking for food." Percy said.

"Why aren't you at home?" Thalia questioned.

"I don't have a home anymore. I ran away."

"Why?" Annabeth said.

A look of pain and anger flashed across his face at the question. He ignored the question and instead said, "So are you demigods as well?"

All three were surprised by the question, but they quickly recovered.

"Yeah. We also ran away." Luke said.

Throughout this time they had all been coming closer together and Thalia gasped as she noticed the scars that crisscrossed all across Percy's body. Percy, noticing what she was looking at tried to cover himself, but to no avail.

"What monster gave you those?" Thalia asked tentatively.

"Gabe." Stated Percy with so much venom and anger in his voice that Thalia took a step away, as did the other two. No one said anything for a minute before Luke stepped forward.

"Percy, do you want to join us?" Percy's eyes lit up at the question, before the light quickly went out an he slumped down.

"I can't. There are too many monsters after me and they could hurt you."

The were all shocked at this. This boy they had just cared more about endangering them than he did himself.

"Don't worry," Thalia said, "we've been doing this a while and we can protect ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, and anyway we can't just leave you alone."

Percy smiled at this and stood up. "Okay. I'll join you."

"Yay!" Annabeth excitedly exclaimed, before rushing forward and hugging the older boy. She didn't know why, but she already felt a connection to the boy and wanted him to be part of their family. They broke apart, with Annabeth smiling up at Percy.

"So Percy, what's your story?" Luke asked. Percy's eyes darkened at the question before he sighed and sat down. The other three all followed his example.

"These," he said gesturing to his scars, "were all done by Gabe, my step-dad. He was nice when we first met him, but as soon as him and my mom were married he became a monster. He was a drunk and he would beat me and torture me, while my mom worked three jobs to support us." All three were looking wide eyed at Percy as he continued. "He would say that if I ever told my mom about what he did then he would beat her, so I kept quiet. But then…" He took a deep breath at this and wiped away a stray tear that threatened to fall. "But then one day my mom came home early from work and saw him cutting me with a knife." Percy's voice was barely above a whisper at this point but the silence surrounding the group made them hear every single word. "She tried to call the police, but he got up and attacked her with the knife. I couldn't move. I was frozen." He paused. "Then I saw my mom on the floor in a pool of her blood lying still and I just lost it. I attacked Gabe with my fist and managed to beat him into unconsciousness before I went to check on my mom, but it was too late." At this Percy could no longer hold it in and began to cry.

He instantly felt someone envelope him in a hug and opened his eyes' to see Thalia holding him. He continued crying for a few minutes before he stopped. Percy wiped his eyes' and continued. "Once I had stopped I heard this voice in my head telling me to go to the sea. I left straight away and began to make my way towards the sea. I got chased by a couple of monsters on the way, but I escaped them. When I got to the sea the voice in my head told me to enter it so I did and there was a man there. My father."

Thalia gasped, realizing who his father was.

"Yes. My dad is Poseidon." They all looked at him in awe at this. "He told me that he was sorry that he couldn't help me against Gabe but he said if he did then his brother's would find out about me and try to kill me. He gave me my sword to defend myself and told me to head to the city and here I am."

There was silence as they all processed Percy's story. It was far worse than what any of the other three had experienced.

"So who are your parents'?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"Hermes." Luke stated.

"Athena." Annabeth quietly answered.

"Zeus." Thalia said worriedly, thinking that Percy would instantly hate her based on her father. Surprisingly, to Thalia, Percy just nodded his head at this. There was another uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Luke spoke up.

"I think we could all do with some rest. I'll take first watch." They all nodded tiredly in response before taking out the sleeping bags they had a getting in them.

"Here." Luke said tossing Percy his sleeping bag. "You can use mine."

"Thanks Luke." Percy said warmly.

Annabeth was already asleep, but Thalia was shocked at Percy's attitude. To go through so much and be able to show glimpses of happiness at all was incredible to her. She already felt a connection to the boy and now was even more intrigued as she wanted to know what made him like this.

"Percy." Thalia whispered.

"Yeah." He said turning to face her.

"How are you still able to be happy after everything that happened to you?" Thalia was never one to hold back when she wanted to know something.

"My mom." Percy replied softly. Thalia motioned for him to elaborate. "She was the best person in the world. Even though she had to work three jobs, she always cared for me and was there when I needed her. She would never get angry at me or anyone. Even though I didn't know my dad, I didn't need to cause I had her and she was all the family I needed. But now she's gone." He whispered the last part so quietly and softly that if not for the silence around them, Thalia never would have heard.

"Percy. Don't worry. You'll always have a family in us from now on." Percy looked at Thalia with tears in his eyes. He quickly hugged her.

"Thank you Thalia." He didn't say anymore but Thalia could tell all she needed to from those three words.

" _I'm not going to lose this family. I won't let anything happen to them. I promise."_ Percy thought to himself as he fell asleep that night.

 **Linebreak**

It had been three months since Percy had met Thalia, Luke and Annabeth and he had never been happier. Luke was the older brother that he never had and Annabeth was his adorable little sister. Thalia was something else. They argued lots, but they would then have each other's back in an instant. They were best friends, but Percy felt something more towards the raven haired daughter of Zeus. Percy was too young to understand the feelings he felt towards Thalia, like when his heart would race when they touched or how his stomach would do flips when she smiled at him. He may only be ten but they had all had to grow up quickly while surviving so they were much more mature. However, Percy still did not know what to do about his feelings', so he pushed them to the side and ignored them.

Thalia was having a similar dilema to Percy, but also ignored it. The life they lived was too dangerous to focus on things like this. The only thing that they needed to focus on was surviving at all costs.

They were currently camped out in one of their hideouts in Virginia. It was a quiet night, the stars shone brightly in the sky. Percy was on watch duty, gazing up at the stars when he heard the snap of a twig near him. He instantly uncapped Riptide and stood ready. He could hear footsteps now making their way towards him. Percy tensed as they approached ready for whatever monster would attack this time, but to his surprise a boy stepped out in front of him. He looked to be about 12 years old with a rasta hat on, but the most surprising thing about him to Percy was that his entire lower half was covered in hair.

"Are you half donkey?" Percy asked, saying the first thing that came into his head. The boy bleated in indignation.

"Donkey! I'm a satyr, half goat."

"What's happening out there Perce?" Luke called coming out of the hideout. He stopped when he saw the Satyr and reached for his sword, but Percy stopped him.

"I don't think he's come to hurt us. What's your name?" Percy enquired.

"Grover and I've come to help you."

"We've been doing pretty well by ourselves." Said Luke. Percy gave him a pointed glare and Luke stopped.

"How can you help us?"

"You're all demigods. There is a safe place for people like you. I'm here to take you there."

"How do you know about us?" Luke questioned.

"I'm a Satyr. I can smell your scents and there are two of you with really strong scents. Do you guys know who your godly parents are?"

Percy, already trusting Grover, answered, "Luke is a son of Hermes, there is a seven year old with us called Annabeth who is a daughter of Athena, there's another girl called Thalia who is a daughter of Zeus and I am a son of Poseidon."

Grover's eyes almost burst out of his head hearing this. He had to take two children of the big three to Camp Half-Blood.

"Why should we go to this place with you?" Said Luke.

Grover shook himself out of his shock to answer. "Because it is the only place safe for you."

"We've been doing fine by ourselves for a while."

"Luke. You know that we can't keep this up. We are getting more and more monster attacks each day. You know that Hades is only going to keep sending them after me and Thalia unless we get somewhere safe." Percy said.

Luke looked at Percy in the eyes and realized the truth behind his words.

"Okay. I'll wake the other two and tell them we are leaving in the morning. Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's at Long Island New York."

"Luke nodded, "Okay, we should be able to reach there in under a month." He then entered the hideout to wake the girls and tell them the plan.

Percy had so many different thoughts running through his head, the prominent of which was that he and his family could finally be safe. They wouldn't have to be on the run anymore and they could relax. That thought alone excited Percy to no end, but he knew they still had a long journey before they reached safety.

Percy looked up at Grover, "Well Grover, looks like we have a long journey in front of us, so tell me about you."

The two of them talked for the rest of the night, exchanging stories and once morning rolled around and they were ready to leave after Thalia and Annabeth had met Grover, Percy felt like he had another member of his little family.


	3. The Magic of the Fleece

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but I was on a school trip for a week so I wasn't able to upload, but I'm back now and so here's the next chapter.**

Thalia lay awake in her bed in Cabin One. She had just finished her second quest to receive the Golden Fleece. When she had found out Percy's Pine had been poisoned, she had been angrier than she had ever been in her life. The fact that it was Luke who had done it hurt even more. The person she once looked to as an older brother had completely and utterly disrespected the sacrifice made by Percy for them four years ago.

She could still remember on her quest to retrieve her father's bolt the year before when she found out of Luke's betrayal. She had been chosen to lead the quest and had chosen Luke and Grover to accompany her, as Annabeth was only 10 and too young to go on a quest.

Ever since the death of Percy, Thalia had been very protective of Annabeth, protecting her from bullies and always helping her. She refused to let something happen to her, like what happened to Percy.

For the first few months after his death, they had all grieved, but Thalia was affected worst of all. She was in an almost catatonic state for three months. She barely ate and rarely left her cabin. Luke began to train harder and more ferociously, thinking that if he were stronger then no one he cared for would have to get hurt again. While they were both dealing with grief in their own way, Annabeth was left all alone. As she was only seven, she was one of the youngest at camp and was frequently picked on. During this time she became very close to Chiron, the activities director at camp, and he became a father figure to her.

Luke eventually learnt to better deal with his anger and began to look after Annabeth, Percy's last words to him still ringing in his head. He had promised to keep them safe and he would do everything he could to fulfill that promise. He made sure people stopped bullying Annabeth and was always by her side whenever he could be, but Thalia was still just as despondent as before until one day se snapped out of things.

It had been on one of the rare occasions she left her cabin when she saw Annabeth alone and surrounded by three Ares campers who were pushing her around. Luke had been at one of his activities and so Annabeth was alone. Thalia instantly charged at the group and attacked. By the end of it, the three campers were unconscious on the ground as Thalia stood over them. She still remembered what Annabeth had said to her next.

"Thalia. Can I have my sister back?"

That simple question snapped Thalia out of her state of mind as she realised how disappointed Percy would have been with her. He wouldn't have wanted her to let herself wither away over him. No! He had sacrificed himself so she could live and she would not disrespect his memory by not doing that. After that day she was back to being her old self. She still held a deep sadness within herself, but she accepted it and moved on, determined to look after her family.

That all changed on the quest the year before, when finally after retrieving the bolt and escaping Hades, after a very intense encounter, as both Thalia and Luke hated him intensely for the death of Percy, Luke revealed himself to be a traitor.

She still remembered it happening vividly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _As Thalia, Luke and Grover appeared on the beach they saw a huge muscular man waiting for them. He had scars on his face from various battles. He was Ares, the god of war._

" _You stole the bolt Ares! Why?" Thalia shouted._

" _I didn't steal the bolt. Gods can't take each other's symbols of powers brat."_

" _Don't lie. It was in the bag you gave us." Thalia retorted._

 _Ares smirked, "That's true, but I just procured it off of the actual thief, who I believe you know very well."_

" _What are you talking about?" Thalia took a step forwards. Ares simply nodded his head towards Luke._

 _Thalia turned to look at him, "What's he talking about Luke?"_

 _Luke looked up at Thalia and stepped away from her and Grover._

 _Thalia was stunned, "Luke. No."_

" _I'm the thief." Luke announced._

" _Why?!" Thalia and Grover screamed._

 _Before he could answer Ares cleared his throat behind them. "While this is great and all I do have to kill you now." As he drew his sword he suddenly stopped, looking like he was listening to something. He turned back to them, "Well it looks like you kids are in luck."_

 _Before any of them could say anything he had flashed away. Thalia and Grover both turned to face Luke again._

" _Why Luke?" Thalia asked._

" _It is time for the reign of the God's to end. They are unworthy to rule."_

" _What are you talking about Luke? The Gods and good to us. They're our family." Grover said._

" _Family don't let each other die when they can do something!" Luke screamed. Thalia and Grover both took a step back in shock. They both realized he was talking about Percy._

" _Percy chose to sacrifice himself. You know they Gods aren't allowed to interfere." Thalia argued._

" _But Hades is allowed to send monsters to kill us? If they cared for us then we would get to see them sometimes. There wouldn't be any unclaimed campers in the Hermes cabin wondering if their parent's care for them at all!" Luke was screaming at this point._

" _Luke stop please. This isn't you." Thalia was practically begging by this point._

" _No Thalia. This is me. My master will make sure that the Gods fall and will pay for what they have done."_

" _Percy sacrificed himself for you and this is how you repay him." Thalia shouted._

 _Luke's face twisted in anger. "I'm doing this in his memory." He snarled, "Do you not remember what he went through before he met us? His father let that happen when he could have stopped that any time. He let his own son get tortured for years and you still think they care? If Percy were alive now he would be sided with me."_

" _Don't you dare say that!" Thalia screamed furiously. "Don't say that about Percy. If that's what you think then you clearly didn't know him at all."_

" _You know it's true Thals. You can still join me." He looked at Thalia with pleading eyes._

 _Thalia looked away with tears in her eyes. "I don't even know you anymore Luke." She then pointed the Master Bolt at Luke. Luke's eyes widened before they narrowed._

" _Fine Thalia, but know that next time we face each other we will be enemies. Bye Thalia and Grover." With that he quickly pulled out a sword from seemingly nowhere and made a slash in the air that he then jumped through._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Thalia remembered how heartbroken Annabeth had been when she had been told of Luke's betrayal. She refused to believe it at first, but eventually accepted it and was distraught for weeks. She had now lost both of her big brothers and heroes. She then began to throw herself into training so that the next time a quest was issued she would be on it.

Thalia eventually had to stop her as she barely getting any sleep and looked terrible. Thalia wasn't holding up much better, but had to put on a brace facade as the de facto leader of the camp.

When this summer had come and Thalia had found out Percy's tree had been poisoned she was terrified. She thought she was going to lose the last part of him and that thought upset her to much to put into words. The fact that it was Luke who did it, hurt even more.

When Chiron was blamed and then Clarisse was chosen to go on the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece ahead of her she was angrier that she had ever been, as was Annabeth. Annabeth quickly worked to deduce that the Fleece was in the Sea of Monsters and she and Annabeth, with some help for Poseidon, who also did not want the last remnant of his son to die, managed to get to the Sea of Monsters.

After narrowly escaping death numerous times, they managed to get the Fleece with Clarisse and also found Grover on the Island of Polyphemus. When they arrived in Florida they had sent Clarisse off with the Fleece to camp. They had then encountered Luke and a group of monsters, where they found out for certain that he served Kronos, who was rising. They had managed to escape with the help of the Party Ponies who Chiron had been staying with.

When the Golden Fleece was placed on the tree, they were all worried for a second that it wouldn't work, but as soon as it was placed down the tree glowed brightly before it began to heal.

It had now been three days since that and they had guard patrolling the tree until they could find something to guard it.

Thalia was about to fall asleep when someone barged into her cabin. She shot up instantly to see Grover standing in the door.

"Thalia! Come quickly."

Thalia immediately hurriedly got up and followed Grover. They ran towards the tree and the whole time Thalia was worried that something had happened to it. She expected to see the Fleece missing but instead they arrived to see Chiron and a group of campers around the tree as Annabeth, who had been on guard duty, was kneeling next to an unconscious boy on the floor.

"He… just… suddenly appeared…" She mumbled with tears streaming down her face.

Thalia took a closer look at the boy as realization suddenly struck her. She began to walk slowly towards the boy. _'It can't be.'_ She thought to herself.

She slowly knelt down next to the boy and lifted him up slightly as suddenly his eyes snapped open and she was looking into the most beautiful sea green eyes. Blue met sea green as they looked at each other.

"Thalia." He softly mumbled before his eyes closed.

Thalia began to hold him close to her as tears began to cascade down her face.

"Percy. Percy. Percy." She kept repeating as she held him close to her. She felt another pair of arms encircle her as she looked to see Annabeth as they both began crying together.

Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, was back. 


	4. A New Home

They had discovered soon after Percy emerged that while Percy had been a tree, the rate at which he aged had slowed slightly. Instead of being 14 about to be 15, he was now 13 about to be 14. This meant that Thalia was still the prophecy child as she would be turning 15 in December.

After Thalia and Annabeth had to be practically dragged off of the unconscious boy, he had been taken to the infirmary where he had slept for three days. During this time Thalia had not left his side, even sleeping in the room with him, wanting to be the first person he saw when he woke up.

Annabeth was by her side most of the time but she, being younger than Thalia, was forced to leave by Chiron to get rest in her cabin.

However, when Percy did eventually wake up Thalia almost missed it. She had left to go to the bathroom and when she returned he was beginning to stir. She instantly ran over to his side, determined that she be the first thing he saw. She had no idea why it was so important to her that she be what he first sees when he wakes up but all she knew was that if he saw someone else first it would hurt.

When they had been on the run Thalia and Percy had developed a very close relationship. Despite Percy joining the group last he had made an instant impact. His never ending optimism, even after all that he had been through, had been a breath of fresh air for the group.

As Thalia and Percy had both been children of the Big Three, they had had an instant connection. They bickered and argued, but would have each other's back in an instant and understood each other better than anyone else. They were both the same age, while Luke was their older brother and Annabeth was their little sister.

So when Percy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw in 4 years, other than when he was delirious and first exited the tree, was a beautiful pair of electric blue eyes he thought that he must be dreaming. That is until he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"You idiot!" Thalia screamed through tears.

"Thalia?" Percy questioned.

Thalia then pulled away and he was able to get a good look at her. She looked different to how he remembered her. Before her hair had been short and spiky, but now it was slightly longer, going down to her shoulders. She looked older and more mature, but she still had the smattering of freckles across her face that he always thought looked adorable.

"Why do you look so different?" Percy asked.

Thalia instantly snapped out of her state of disbelief that Percy was actually alive.

"What do you remember Percy?"

"I was fighting on the hill as you and the others made it to camp and then I got hit and was on the ground bleeding. After that it all just went dark." Percy's eyes suddenly widened. "Are you all alright. Did Annabeth, Grover and Luke make it as well."

Thalia flinched at the last name, but Percy didn't notice.

"Yes we all made it here safely." Thalia paused, thinking carefully about her next words. Looking straight into his eyes, which she had to fight against the urge to not get lost in, she began slowly, "But that all happened four years ago."

"What!" Percy practically screamed. "Are you joking Thalia because if you are it's not funny."

She gently shook her head. "I'm not joking, that's why I look different." Thalia also couldn't help but think of how different Percy now looked as well. He had exited the tree three years older than before and the changes were clear. He still had the same pair of sea green eyes and his hair was the same unruly mess of raven hair, but his face had changed. His face had become more defined, with a clear jawline and cheekbones. His features were more angular and he already had looks that many teenage girls would go crazy for. Thalia shook these thoughts out of her head.

"What happened to me then?" He asked.

"When I managed to get away from the others and make it to the top of the hill I saw you on the floor bleeding out. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a huge amount of water materialised and hit you. There was a bright flash of light and when it was gone there was a pine tree where you had been." Thalia took a deep breath before continuing. "We all thought you were dead. I thought you were gone. I thought you had left me." Thalia began to sob uncontrollably.

Thalia then felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey. This isn't the Thalia I know." Percy said. "Everything's alright now. I'm never going to leave you again."

"You better not or else I'll shock you so hard you'll wish you were a tree again." She sniffled. He laughed at that, glad that his old friend was still the same. Speaking of old friends.

"Hey Thalia where are Annabeth and Luke?" Thalia froze. She knew she would have to answer it eventually but she didn't realise it would be so soon. 

"Annabeth is fine. She was here earlier. I think she might have gone to get some food." She said, trying to avoid the bubbling volcano that was the topic of Luke's betrayal.

Thalia knew how Percy would react, assuming his time as a tree hadn't drastically changed him. He would be furious, Percy was fiercely loyal to his friends and family, but if that loyalty was not reciprocated, then he would not react well.

"Ok, but where is Luke? He's not dead is he?" Percy asked worriedly.

'He may as well be,' Thalia thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath Thalia looked into Percy's sea green eyes and began to tell him about her quest to retrieve the lightning bolt. Percy did not question why she began to tell him this story. He realised it must have been important. Thalia was not someone to just randomly bring up something that had no relevance, so he listened.

As the story progressed and he heard of the things she did like beating Medusa and entering, and escaping the Underworld, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the girl before him. However, like all good things there had to be an end to this and when he heard what Luke did his usually bright eyes dimmed, looking almost black. The ground began to shake and panicked cries could be heard from outside wondering what was happening.

"Percy calm down!" Thalia desperately shouted as she moved towards Percy but fell due to the earthquake .

"He promised me! He swore he would protect you and then tried to claim I would be with him and he was doing it in my name!" Percy spat lost in his rage.

Thalia continued to crawl to Percy, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Looking down Percy saw her pleading eyes and noticed what he was doing.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped and everything returned to normal. Looking down in shame Percy began, "I'm sorry I lost control."

"It's ok Percy. I understand."

"No you don't Thalia. You're not the reason he changed and betrayed us. I am. He's doing it because of me and honestly thinking about it, it doesn't surprise me one bit that he has turned on the Gods. He always was too angry towards them and now he's using me as an excuse to get what he thinks is revenge. He knew that I didn't hate my father for what happened." Percy looked up after finishing his rant.

"It's my fault as well Percy. I should've seen what was happening but I didn't. Neither did Annabeth or Grover. Looking back now I can see how he was becoming more angry and bitter but we ignored it because it was Luke and now look what happened. So don't only blame yourself Percy. We are all at fault. If anything you are the only one who isn't." She finished looking at him.

"Thanks Thalia. Now," Percy stood up, "why don't you show me this camp that I never arrived at." he grinned.

Thalia laughed, glad that the happy go lucky and sarcastic Percy was back. She liked him much better this way than the dark and serious way he was acting before.

Grabbing his hand Thalia practically dragged Percy behind her. Exiting the Big House Percy stopped and stood in awe. Before his lay the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There were a large pasture of strawberry fields that a group of satyrs and nymphs were wandering and working in. He could make out a horseshoe of cabins that surrounded a commons area that had statues fountains and some basketball hoops that some tanned kids with blond hair were making every shot in without fail, looking like they could win the three point contest with their eyes shut.

'Must be kids of Apollo.' Percy thought.

He could make out what looked to be a dining pavillion in a greek style and a simple circular arena that he could already envision himself spending vast amounts of time in working on his swordsmanship with…

The thought of 'him' almost sent Percy into another rage but he calmed himself and continued to look around in awe. He could see a large tightly packed forest and a canoe lake, but then he looked towards the very edge of camp and there he saw something that almost made him squeal like an Aphrodite girl. The sea. It was enchanting to him. Calm and serene. Nothing made Percy feel better than being by water, but the sea had an affect on him that no other body of water could compare to. When he was at the sea was when he truly felt complete. Whenever he had to leave the sea, it almost felt like he was leaving a part of his soul behind. He almost sprinted for it then and there, but he then remembered he was not alone.

When Grover had told him that there was a safe haven for demigods he hadn't been able to believe him. He thought there might be a few others like him, maybe twenty or thirty, but there were around one hundred campers here.

'Wow the Gods really get around.'

"Ah Percy you're awake." Startled, Percy turned around to see a large figure towering over him. They had brown hair with intense, but kind, brown eyes and a beautiful pure white lower body of a horse.

Percy, being who he was instantly said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're a centaur."

He visibly heard Thalia facepalm next to him. The centaur in question only chuckled.

"That I am child and it is very nice to finally meet you."

'Why would a centaur have wanted to meet me?' Percy thought. 'Wait! A centaur at a camp

for training demigods.'

"Chiron?" Percy said, half a statement and question.

"Glad to see that you're head isn't completely filled with kelp." Thalia commented.

Percy very maturely then stuck his tongue out at her while Chiron merely shook his head and laughed softly at the interaction between the two.

"Yes child you are correct. I am Chiron and after four years it is a pleasure to finally be able to speak to a person such as yourself."

"What's so special about me?" Percy asked confused.

"And there's the kelp head." Thalia murmured.

"My boy, you held off all three Kindly Ones and a pack of hellhounds to save your friends." Chiron stated as if it were obvious.

Percy blushed, "Anyone else would've done the same thing."

"The fact that you think like that Percy is what sets you apart."

There was a lull in the conversation as Percy processed what had just been said. Thalia rolled her eyes as she thought of how it was exactly like Percy to not realise what was so special about him,

"Percy!" All three of them turned towards the cry before Percy was tackled by a blur of blonde. He fell over backwards holding onto the person that had grabbed him and was about to throw them off when he saw their eyes. A startling grey that held so much intelligence and wisdom far beyond their years.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried happily as he hugged the girl who he saw as a little sister.

"You're back. You're actually back." The now 11 year old girl exclaimed.

"Yes he is my dear, but if you could let young Perseus up that we could explain to him what is going on at the moment." Chiron interrupted.

"Actually I've already done most of that Chiron." Thalia said.

"Because Thalia's already done that does that mean I can show Percy around Camp?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

Looking at her, Percy could still see the joyful little girl that he had met four years ago. She had grown taller, more athletic and looked more mature, but underneath he could still see his little sister that he would do anything to protect. This made Percy think whether when 'he' betrayed them if he thought of how it would affect her and this made Percy's blood boil. However, he was back now and he would not let anything happen to her if he could help it.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Thalia asked pointedly.

Annabeth went crimson and mumbled an apology.

"I see no reason not to. Dinner is in a few hours so you should just finish before that." Chiron then looked at Percy, "We will talk more after dinner Percy." Percy nodded in response before practically being dragged away by Annabeth with Thalia is tow.

 **Linebreak**

The tour took around two hours and by the end of it Percy was exhausted. Percy loved Annabeth, but she could really go on for a while. Percy was lying down in Cabin 3. His first impression of the cabin was that it had been personally made for him. It smelt like the sea and it was simple in its design. Not outlandish and in your face like some of the other cabins, but simple and sleek, just how he liked it. He thought about how his day had been.

Percy also felt a little creeped out during the tour. He was never really one that like attention much and would usually do his best to stay out of the limelight, so when they were walking around and everyone was staring at him and whispering as if he had come back from the dead, which he guessed he kind of had, he was quite uncomfortable.

Thalia had realised this quickly and glared at the campers who rapidly turned away and returned to what they were previously doing, but once they thought they were gone would resume their whisperings and starings.

Percy understood. It probably wasn't everyday that someone who had supposedly been dead for the past four years came out of a tree alive and well.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had been gone for four years. To him it seemed like the blink of an eye. The aging thing confused him even more now. Thalia was older than him now which was strange. It seemed so insignificant, but he couldn't help but feel as if there were larger ramifications to it.

A conch horn blowing took him out of his thoughts.

'Guess it's time for dinner,' he thought.

A knock on the door got him off the bed as he went and answered to see Thalia standing in front of him.

"It's dinner time and I thought you might need some help getting there after being a tree for a while."

"Thanks. You're so kind." Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Thalia only replied with a smirk before walking away. She looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not Seaweed Brain?"

Percy quickly began to follow Thalia to the pavilion. All the way there campers stared at him as he walked past. Some in awe while a group of pretty girls looked at him and giggled when they noticed him looking back.

'Wonder what that's about?' Percy thought to himself confused.

Thalia saw the girls and glared at them harshly causing them to turn away.

They eventually reached the pavilion and entered.

"You're table's that one there." Thalia said pointing out a table before she walked off to another one. During the tour Annabeth had told him about how the cabins had to sit at their own tables which he thought was unfair. That meant that him and Thalia had to sit by themselves, but he couldn't do anything about it so he sat down.

Once everyone had arrived the food began being served and Percy thought he was in Elysium. Considering that the last time he could remember eating had been when they were on the run, when gourmet meals where not exactly common, the food before him looked devine. As he was about to begin eating though he saw people getting up and going to a brazier in the middle and scraping a portion of food into the fire. He could see each person saying something as they did it and guessed they were sacrificing food to the Gods.

He hurriedly got up, wanting to begin eating as quickly as possible. When it was his turn Percy pushed a large piece of brisket and some grapes into the fire before saying, "To Poseidon. Thank you for saving me Dad."

He quickly sat down and began wolfing down the food. It tasted incredible and Percy wished he had another stomach to eat more as he felt like he was about to burst.

Once everyone had finished eating Chiron hit his hoof against the ground gaining everyone's attention. "Campers!" He shouted, "Today we welcome a new hero to camp." He turned to the man next to him who looked like a cherub with his potbelly and round face.

"Oh yes another brat. Welcome to camp Peter Johnson." Chiron whispered something in his ear. "Fine. Percy Jackson." He quickly sat down and resumed drinking a can of coke.

Everyone turned to look at Percy, causing him to smile and wave awkwardly.

"Now there will be capture the flag tomorrow after dinner," Chiron continued, "and don't forget cabin inspection tomorrow which is being done by the Aphrodite Cabin."

Everyone soon got up and left. Percy felt dead on his feet as he stood and Chiron, noticing this, told him that they could talk the next day. Percy nodded gratefully before walking towards his cabin with Annabeth and Thalia who had joined him.

When they reached his cabin they wished each other goodnight.

"You better be here in the morning Kelp Head." Thalia added. "I don't want to wake up and find a tree in the middle of the Poseidon Cabin." They all laughed at that before Percy entered the cabin.

As he changed and fell on the bed he couldn't help but think that he finally felt like he was somewhere that he belonged for the first time in his life. Even if the other campers were treating him slightly differently, he had Thalia and Annabeth and he felt safe for the first time in his life. After having to deal with Gabe and then being on the run, it was a strange, but welcome feeling to be safe and he welcomed it with open arms.

His last thought before Percy fell asleep was that he finally found a home.

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait guys it's just that I have exams coming up and I haven't done a lot of work through the year so I'm kind of having to cram and I know that's not an excuse so again I am sorry.**

 **Anyway thank you guys for the support on the story. Considering how bad a writer I am, it's mind blowing for me to get so many followers and favorites is incredible so thank you guys.**

 **Anyway until next time, which will hopefully be sooner, see ya.**


End file.
